Animal protein-containing food products, such as poultry, ham, roast beef, frozen fish filets, shrimp, scallops and fine paste sausages, contain moisture in the form of natural water content and, in some cases, water that is added during processing. The water content of such products has a pronounced effect on both product weight and product sensory qualities. Various additives, such as, for example, polyphosphates, starches, gums, and carrageenans, are used as to enhance the moisture retention of such food products. Polyphosphates are the most commonly used moisture retention additive, but may undesirably increase the phosphorus content of food processing effluents.